In TwentySix Words
by MaraudingSnitch1314
Summary: Currently on hiatus. An exploration of Peter and Neal's relationship in twenty-six words. Drabble collection. Genres will vary and spoilers will be noted. No slash.
1. Chapter 1: Assumptions

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** In honor of the Season 3 premiere and in order to stretch my creative muscles, I have decided to attempt a twenty-six-chapter drabble collection for _White Collar_ focusing on Peter and Neal's relationship. The twenty-six words were chosen by one of my best friends and I hope they will inspire an enjoyable series of one-shots for the Collars.

**Spoilers** for _Payback_.

**Disclaimer:** I once noticed a posting at my high school which stated that "Thou shalt not appropriate others' intellectual output." I suppose that's a fairly polite reminder that _White Collar_ is not – and never shall be – mine.

* * *

><p><strong>[A] Assumptions<strong>

Every agent had formed his opinion of Neal Caffrey before he entered White Collar. Added to these preconceptions were their assumptions about the future of Peter Burke's career in the FBI.

Most assumed that Caffrey would be the entire division's downfall. Once a criminal, never to be trusted. Few deemed him worthy of respect.

But everyone, unwillingly or readily, learned to abandon their assumptions.

After all, a person's goodness is difficult to ignore when he saves your boss – _his_ partner – from the clutches of a murderer and embraces him as a friend.

Sometimes, assumptions – and conmen – deserve to be reconsidered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Batman

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, readers! This drabble references one of my favorite movies and my favorite character in the movie, both of which I'm sure many readers will be able to identify.

**Spoilers **– a small detail – for _Point Blank_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[B] Batman<strong>

Neal, Peter thought as he listened to Jones humming the Batman theme, was one facet of a superhero and two sides of the same coin.

_Heads._

He's selfless, but his impetuosity is dangerous.

_Tails._

He knows right from wrong, but he's seduced by both justice and revenge, so he's a hero, but not everyone agrees.

_Heads._

He's superhuman – the smartest guy in the room; deception is his power.

_Tails._

He's human and he's not indestructible, and for every light, there is its counterpart darkness.

But every superhero needs a partner to watch his back. Neal's grateful that Peter has his.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Comparison

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** I'm having a lot of fun writing these drabbles and I hope the readers are enjoying them. Thank you for every review.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[C] Comparison<strong>

Neal had a number of acquaintances and associates before Agent Burke arrested him. He learned a valuable lesson from each one.

Adler marked the distinction between the commonplace and the extraordinary.

Alex's invitation proved that he was susceptible to temptation.

Keller's ruthlessness cautioned him against himself.

Peter taught him to realize that he could offer the world more than what the final score could ever offer him.

By comparison, Peter shared his knowledge and wisdom freely – without expecting a reward in return.

Neal only hoped that his loyalty, confidence, and trust could sufficiently express his immense gratitude toward his partner.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerous

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** This drabble is dialogue-only. Is it an agreeable format for you, readers?

We're less than one day away from the Season 3 premiere. Who's excited?

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[D] Dangerous<strong>

"Stay in the van."

"Do you see me protesting? Peter, I think this is a bad idea."

"We have the evidence we need. We're taking him down."

"I know, but don't forget what happened to the mole. He was dismembered. And then put back together."

"How could I forget? And why are you bringing this up now?"

"No reason."

"Neal…"

"This is dangerous, that's all. A lot more dangerous than what we usually do."

"Nice to know you're worried about me. How's that for a change?"

"I'm serious, Peter."

"I know you are. And I know you've got my back."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Eclipse

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** I hope you all enjoyed the premiere. I thought it was a brilliant episode, as always, with a clever balance of action and tension. I won't say anything more and risk spoiling the episode for those who've yet to watch it, but I am definitely excited for Tuesdays.

This was a tricky one to write and I wrote it before watching the premiere, but as I'm revising this drabble before posting it, something herein seems quite ironic.

**Spoilers** – a quote – for _Free Fall_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[E] Eclipse<strong>

On occasion, Neal wonders whether he's jeopardizing Peter's career.

He knows he's frequently the source of Peter's stress, but it's not so much his friend's blood pressure he's worried about as it is the snide remarks agents from other divisions enjoy spreading about "Burke and his pet con."

_I'll admit I've done a lot of things in my life that I'm not proud of._

If he's being completely honest, he'll acknowledge that he's lying (somewhat), so he endeavors to do what's right and hopes that all of the good he's done will eclipse the damage he's caused in Peter's life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Flavors

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** I definitely wanted to write a pleasant scenario for this word and while I was aiming for something humorous, the music I was listening to (_Rage and Serenity_ from the _X-Men: First Class_ soundtrack) at the time of writing this drabble put me in a pensive mood instead. What do you think of this one?

**Spoilers:** none, but perhaps the slight tension might be regarded as an allusion to _On Guard_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[F] Flavors<strong>

In the shade of a cobalt awning, Peter is content to slurp on his ice cream as he and Neal await the arrival of their informant.

With one eye on the street and one on his coffee-flavored delight, Peter allows his mind to drift to the man sitting beside him. Neal is happily devouring his chocolate cone, but his thoughts remain hidden by a pair of dark shades.

Their preferences in ice cream flavors are revealing, Peter thinks somewhat forlornly – though similar in color, texture, and richness, there is no mistaking the difference in choice.

_Make the right choice, Neal._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Gullible

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** I was unable to watch the newest episode on Tuesday night – yes, a true travesty! – but I will certainly watch it this weekend. Until then, please refrain from sharing spoilers with me! ^_^

I apologize for the delay in updating. This drabble is the lightest one I've written so far. After six consecutive chapters of seriousness and angst, I thought it would be fitting to add some humor and cheer to this collection. Enjoy!

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[G] Gullible<strong>

"Eight-letter word meaning 'easily deceived'?"

Neal regarded Peter across the Burkes' dining table. "'Gullible.'"

Peter nodded, smiled, and penned the word in his puzzle without comment, but Neal detected something smug in his expression. He frowned slightly. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm drawing a conclusion," Peter answered, folding his newspaper and setting it next to his plate of half-eaten pancakes. "I'd never considered this before, but it's actually true in some circumstances."

Neal was quickly growing frustrated by Peter's uncharacteristically evasive remarks. "_What_ is true? What did you realize about me?"

"You're gullible. Who said I was talking about you?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Hottie

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** This is the second dialogue-only drabble for this collection. More humor and lightheartedness, this time from neither Peter's nor Neal's perspective.

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[H] Hottie<strong>

"Fantasizing about him _again_?"

"Can you blame me? Those gorgeous blue eyes! That luscious hair… I wish he'd stop by to flirt more often."

"I don't. I hate his smile. He always distracts me at the worst moments. Remember the coffee incident?"

"Do I!"

"Stop laughing! It wasn't funny!"

"You're right – it was hilarious! Agent Burke was really nice about the whole thing, though. He blamed the accident on Neal."

"Because Neal drives him crazy."

"Even so, they seem to genuinely like each other. Isn't that adorable? I wonder what Mrs. Burke thinks of her husband's hottie consultant?"

"My _WHAT_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Intelligence

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** I sincerely apologize for my nearly two-week absence from this collection. I'd become insanely obsessed with _First Class_ in the interim and inspiration wouldn't allow me a moment's peace until I'd written a half-dozen drabbles for that fandom.

I hope to post at least two more drabbles before the weekend and I thank the readers' patience in waiting for this chapter. Absence has, indeed, made the heart grow fonder, so I'm very much looking forward to diving back into the world of _White Collar_.

Happy Tuesday! _Royal Pains_ returns tomorrow and I'm crazy about _Suits_ already after just one episode. There's definitely the beginning of another beautiful bromance… ^_^

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[I] Intelligence<strong>

"Peter, you've really never taken an IQ test before?" Neal crosses his ankles on the desk, plopping his fedora lightly onto a mortgage fraud-free corner.

Peter glares, knocking Neal's feet off of his crossword puzzle with a resigned motion. "Yes." He observes his tabletop unhappily. "Where's my coffee mug?"

"But didn't you ever wonder how your brain measures up to that of the average human?" Almost instinctively, Neal fishes for a paperclip from Peter's tray, allowing his agile fingers to work on straightening it.

"I don't need an intelligence test to tell me I'm smart enough to catch you."

"Touché."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Jolly

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews, readers! As promised, a second chapter and, hopefully, a third tomorrow.

**Spoilers** – a very general overview – for _Withdrawal_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[J] Jolly<strong>

Tossing his sketchbook aside and threading his fingers through his hair, Neal sighs, allowing himself a moment of undisguised agony and regret. Tonight is his fifth Christmas Eve spent in maximum security. Tomorrow will be the first Christmas Day _not_ marked by Kate's cheerful smile.

In her stead, Peter visits with Elizabeth's warm wishes and basket of sugar cookies, both of which are not defense enough against the dark place.

But when Neal reads Peter's affectionate reminder – a card adorned with a jolly Santa Claus and prancing reindeer – he's certain that Kate would understand his duty to his partner, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Kangaroo

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** I think this may be the most random word yet, but I'm quite fond of this chapter. :]

**Spoilers** for _Payback_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[K] Kangaroo<strong>

Surveying the bullpen, Peter fingered the $2.5 million emerald engagement ring glimmering on his desktop.

As he dialed the Scotland Royal Museum, he observed Neal escorting their recently-restored extortion victims to the elevator. The young businessman and his wife walked ahead together while Neal followed with their five-year-old daughter, who was clutching a stuffed kangaroo under one arm and Neal's hand with her own.

Watching Neal hug the little girl goodbye and replace the joey in his mother's pouch, Peter politely apologized to the director's secretary for wasting her time.

After all, the ring had never been reported as stolen.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12: Lollipops

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** It appears that every fourth chapter is invariably dialogue-only. I suppose there's too much fun to be had in imagining what Peter and Neal would say in all sorts of situations. :D

**Spoilers:** slight allusions to _Veiled Threat_.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[L] Lollipops<strong>

"Neal, DON'T tell Elizabeth. I've upset her enough with the black widow case."

"Relax, Peter. I wasn't planning to. She'll find out for herself when she does the laundry this weekend."

"You smell the perfume."

"Yep."

"This is bad. This wasn't even my fault."

"I'm sure Elizabeth will understand that Dr. Gorgeous-and-leggy was all over you and that you did your best to fend off her affections."

"I'm wearing my ring. She must've seen it. Maybe she was only being friendly."

"Of course, Peter. Offering you those lollipops and then slipping one into your pocket was a completely platonic gesture."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: Maneater

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note: **Dear readers, I sincerely apologize for not having updated this story in nearly a month. Real Life intervened and engaged me in its everyday trappings, so I once again thank the readers' patience in waiting for this chapter.

Because I resume school in a few weeks' time, I hope to post several chapters this week in order to atone for my recent absence and all impending absences. ^_^

**Spoilers: **none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[M] Man-eater<strong>

"Peter. Peeeterrr. Peter, Peter, pumpkin-eater!"

"What, Neal?" With his arms bound to the wooden support beam behind his back and his shoulders aching from the unnatural position, Peter's nerves are in no condition to be tested. A drugged-up Neal isn't helping the situation, either.

Cue pout. "Nuh-uh, not with _that_ attitude." Peter glares; Neal frowns. "If they threaten us with a man-eater, would you let it eat me first?"

Peter sighs. "Of course not." Neal smiles widely. "But I might, if you don't shut up."

Finally, silence reigns in the decrepit basement. That is, until Neal mumbles, "Burke the Jerk…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14: Newbie

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** A second chapter today. I'm very pleased with myself. ;D

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[N] Newbie<strong>

Crinkle. Crinkle. RIIIIIP.

"Damn it!"

"You're being too hasty, Peter. A common newbie mistake. Watch. Fold, crease, smooth. Flip it over and repeat. Try again."

As his fingers butcher the cherry blossom-patterned paper, Peter glares at his partner. "Remind me again _why_ we're mutilating stationery in my living room?"

Neal smirks from the Burkes' couch. "_We_ are not mutilating anything." He delicately places a vibrant crimson lily on the towering assortment of origami creations. "Elle needs at least five hundred of these by Sunday."

"I'm working as fast as I can!"

"You've folded seven, Peter, five of which are crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: Oxygenic

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** Dear readers, thank you for adding this story to your favorites and alerts and for your wonderful reviews. I truly appreciate your continued support. That being said, I was unable to watch the summer finale yesterday, so please refrain from sharing spoilers at this time. Thank you! ^_^

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_. Nor do I claim rights to _Suits_.

* * *

><p><strong>[O] Oxygenic<strong>

Standing with arms akimbo, Peter is tempted to smack his consultant – who has commandeered his chair – upside the head.

"Shouldn't I be allowed to decide upon the codeword, seeing as _I'm_ the one risking life and limb for the FBI?"

"Stop exaggerating – you hate the van. And we are NOT choosing 'oxygenic' as today's codeword."

Neal tosses his beloved rubber band ball into the air. "Why not? I'm posing as a first-year associate at Pearson Hardman."

"Because lawyers are always employing scientific terms such as 'oxygenic.'" Peter sighs. "You'll sound suspicious." But he relents and smiles. Neal loves a challenge.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


	16. Chapter 16: Pedo

**In Twenty-Six Words**

**Author's Note:** When I requested a word for _P_, I hadn't imagined that my friend would supply me with such a word as 'pedo.' In her defense, I had hoped for a random word. Also, as 'pedo' is an abbreviation for 'pedophile,' I think I'm justified in using the latter word for this chapter.

In following the pattern, this sixteenth drabble is, of course, dialogue-only. ^_^

**Spoilers:** none.

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to _White Collar_.

* * *

><p><strong>[P] Pedo<strong>

"Neal, are you – "

"Peter, I'm sorry. I'll apologize to the witness."

"She's not upset with you."

"I need to apologize. She shouldn't have had to listen to what I said in there."

"I'm not angry with you, either. Your reaction is understandable."

"Peter, I – "

"We're investigating a convicted pedophile. Everyone on this team wants this scumbag behind bars as much as you do."

"I know. I overreacted."

"It's alright, Neal. You're fond of children; you're good with them. But are you sure you can handle tomorrow's meeting?"

"He's going to prison. I'll get you the evidence we need."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcomed and appreciated.<strong>


End file.
